


It just needs a spark

by Dragmas



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmas/pseuds/Dragmas
Summary: 13 Years after chapter 36, Yuzu struggles with her life.
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu, Mizusawa Matsuri/Taniguchi Harumi, yuzu - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. All sparks must die

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Don't read this if suicide, even just mentioned, is a sensitive subject for you please, I don't want to make anyone feeling bad.  
> So I will talk of the genesis of this story in the endnote to not spoil you this chapter.  
> The story is already complete and I will release a new chapter every Monday and Friday.  
> Originally I didn't think to publish it, it was just to try something but, if I don't publish it I won't know if I did a good job.  
> This story is radically different, way sadder, the goal was to try my capacity to write something more dramatic.

It just needs a spark.

Chapter 1: All sparks must die.

“Miss Chairwoman, your guest has arrived. “

“Make them enter, please” answered the chairwoman.

Two men entered the room and bowed.

“Miss Aihara, glad to see you.”

“Same,” answered the chairwoman, “Take a seat please.”

The two men sat down and took some papers out of their bags.

“Let's see…” said the woman. The silence fell for a few minutes while she read the files that the men brought “It seems good, as we talk before... You take as your charge the construction of the new building, and we give you your money back on the next fifteen years, plus a part of the action of the academy for the same duration.”

“My boss asked me to give you this too.” said one of the men giving a letter to the chairwoman.

This last one took it, opened it, and started to read it.

“I will call your boss, give me a minute.” said the chairwoman.

The chairwoman took her phone and called the boss of the company:

“Aihara on the phone... Yeah, I read your letter, it's why I call you... No, it’s impossible... No, we agree on fifteen years, not twenty... I know you take the construction at your charge but we already agree on the... Listen, fifteen years or I go search for someone else. I have five other companies which are eager to take this contract so its takes or leaves.... alright then. Have a good day.”

She put the phone down and took her pencil.

“Gentleman, it’s a deal.”

She signed the papers and handed them back to the two men who put their signature on it. At the same moment, her phone rings. Taking it, she looked at it and get up.

“Gentleman, I’m sorry but I can't stay with you any longer. I have an important thing to do. Have a good day.” explained the chairwoman.

“You too miss Aihara.” answered the two men.

The three of them shook their hands and headed out. The woman took her car and started to drive. After half an hour of road, she arrived at her destination. A cemetery.

She headed to a grave and put her hand in prayer.

“Hi, father... I hope everything is alright with you... For me, as you see I take care of the academy as is promised…“ She stayed silent for a few minutes ``I have to go... See you. “

The woman headed then to a second grave. Over it was written: Aihara family

“Hi, grandfather. As you see, I continue to make the academy. I hope it’s enough to make you happy.” 

Lowering her eyes, she saw that the grave was stained, hiding the inscription. Taking a bowl of water, she cleaned up the grave revealing the inscription: Shigeru Aihara, 1937-2014. Then she cleans under it, revealing a second inscription:  
Mei Aihara, 1997-2014.  
Getting up Yuzu placed her hand in prayer again.

“Hi Mei... As you see, I continue to protect the academy for you. I just signed a big contract today, the academy will have a whole new building, a dormitory. Now we will have students from all the Japan.” She stayed silent for a few minutes, containing her tears “I... hope that you can see it from where you are... » 

Another minute of silence.

“I miss you so much,” she said on the verge of tears.

“I knew it” answered a voice.

Yuzu gave a start from the scare and turned around. She saw Matsuri, flower in hand, on the path.

“I knew you'd be here. Yuzu.” said the girl, approaching.

She came next to Yuzu and put her flower on the grave then started to pray. Finally, she raised her head and without looking at Yuzu, she said:

“It’s been twelve years now... “

“Yes,” answered Yuzu “twelve years today….” answered Yuzu, staring at the grave.

“You should probably move to something else now, you know, Yuzu. “ said the pink-haired girls.

“What? How’s that, move to something else?” asked Yuzu, leaving the grave of the gaze to look at Matsuri.

“As I told you last time we met, you should start to live for yourself. It seems you still don't do it,” answered Matsuri, still looking at the grave.

“I live for myself, Matsuri, how many times did I have to say it? “ Yuzu’s answered, trying to be calm, but a tone of anger points through her voice.

“Really…. then why are you still the chairwoman of the Aihara academy instead of fulfilling your dream in photography? Why did you still live single, refusing to meet anybody? Why...Why is your hair are black now! Why This !!” screamed Matsuri. 

Grabbing Yuzu's coat, she opened it and put her hand in the collar of his shirt to grab the ring that Yuzu wears around her neck and put it in front of her eyes.

“Don't tell me you live for you Yuzu. Stop lying to yourself.... please... Mei is dead, and she probably wouldn’t like to see you waste your life for her and... »

Matsuri was cut by a sensation of pain. Yuzu just slapped her face.

“How dare you? How dare you think that you know better than me what Mei could want? How dare you think that you knew her better than me!” screamed the woman. "I leave. Don't come to me to tell me this kind of stupidity again okay? And pass the word to Harumin, I know that she's with you on this one.”

Yuzu got back to her car, slammed the door, and took the road to her home. For her case Matsuri stayed in the graveyard, facing the grave for some minute, and just before leaving said:

“Don't worry Mei, I will protect her '' She took a small letter from her pouch and read it quickly “As you thought, Yuzu tried to fulfill your wish. But as you ask, Harumin and I will open her eyes... Sorry that it takes so long but you know her when she has something in mind...Goodbye Mei.”

She left the graveyard and took her phone.

« Harumin? Yeah, I came back... Yes, she was here...Well, she slapped me and get mad... We will talk when I get home...” She continues to talk on her phone while getting far from the graveyard. 

Yuzu entered her apartment and slammed the door, her eyes full of tears of anger and sadness. She rushed into her bedroom. The apartment was small. With her status as chairwoman of the academy, she could afford way more, but she never felt the need. The living room was almost empty. A single kotatsu is placed in front of the tv. On it was put the only decoration of the room, a picture of her and Mei in bearland and the old teddy bear which once belonged to Mei. She entered her room and opened her closet. She spread some of her clothes and opened a hidden section. When Mei died, all her family said to go through and live for her. But Yuzu didn’t want that, she only wanted to make Mei Happy. And if she couldn’t do it during the life of her love, well at least she will make sure that all she built won't be destroyed after her death. The small section finally opened and revealed a small shrine. Some pictures of Mei, her ring on a necklace, three letters, and a piece of a journal. Taking it, Yuzu start to read it:

_Aihara family: the death strike twice in a day :_  
_Yesterday, the police were called to the house of the Udagawa family. Mei Udagawa, known before as Mei Aihara was found dead in the morning by her husband. It seems that the young woman killed herself by using sleeping pills and alcohol. But fate doesn't let the family rest. Hearing the death of his granddaughter, Shigeru Aihara, ex-chairman of the Aihara academy make a heart attack. Even with the quick response of the fireman, he passed away._ _The reasons for which the young chairwoman killed herself are still unknown and the family didn't accept to answer our question._

Yuzu put back the paper and made a small prey on the shrine then closed it again before collapsing on the floor.

“I need a beer.... a big one.” thought Yuzu.

She left her uniform, took a long dress and a simple black shirt according to her dress, and headed out of her house.


	2. Anyone can light a spark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu goes to drink in a bar and makes an unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot of things to say so it will be short.  
> Thanks for reading the first chapter and thanks for coming to read the second one.  
> The Original character will appear in this chapter I hope you will like it  
> Well, have a good time.

Chapter 2: Anyone can light a spark.

The little bell rang when Yuzu entered the small bar where she had her habits.

“Miss Aihara, glad to see you.” The barman welcomed her with a smile. Yuzu nodded in response and sat on the bar.

“As usual,” she said calmly.

“On it.” answered the barman.

Next to her Yuzu noticed a young woman. She examines her quickly, without looking at her too obviously. A blonde, around 28 years old, pretty fit. Yuzu wasn't able to see her face though.

“Here you go.” said the barman, putting a bear in front of Yuzu.

“Thanks.”

Yuzu started to drink. A first long sip. Then she let out a loud sight.

“Rough day?” the girl next to her asked without looking at her, still drinking.

“Let's say that.” answered Yuzu “More very annoying family.”

“I see.” the woman returned to her drink, while Yuzu finished hers and made a sign to the barman to fill it again.

Yuzu stayed a few hours in the bar, drinking beer on beer, the woman next to her doing the same, but at a pace much slower, carrying to not get drunk, while Yuzu just drowned her worries in the beer. Finally, a few minutes before the bar closed, there were only the two women in the shop. Yuzu, completely drunk, was half asleep. 

“Ladies, I’m sorry but I have to ask you to leave, it's closure time.” said the barman.

“Alright” answered the blonde. She looked for her wallet as Yuzu did the same.

After paying, the women head out of the bar, Yuzu having a hard time to walk.

“Are you going to be okay to head home in that state?” asked the woman.

“Y... yes... I.. wou.. will bein..be..fi..fi...fine..” stammered Yuzu.

The woman stared at her, then put her hands on Yuzu’s shoulders and pushed on the ground.

“Here sit and wait, I call you a cab,” she said.

“D... don't touch me!!” screamed suddenly Yuzu “Don’t start to think.... don't... not like all the others who think they know better than me what is good for me...”

“Hey calm down... I just want to help you to go home nothing more...”. said the woman making two steps back in retreat.

“Ho... sorry to yell at you then but....” Yuzu failed to fall once again, and the woman grabbed her again

“T... thanks,” said Yuzu sitting back

“Whoo you're seriously drunk,” said the woman taking her phone ”Hi, I Need a cab....” She gave the address and ended the call.

“I will wait here with you,” she said, sitting next to Yuzu. At the same moment, she noticed two tears, rolling on the cheeks of the chairwoman.” Hey you're crying...Are you hurt?” asked the blonde.

“No... just... you...you are the first person to be…this kind to me this last twelve years.... family, friend, ... love... all... they all betrayed me...” explained Yuzu

“Whoo...that's... that's harsh.” answered back the woman, not knowing what to say.

Hopefully, she saw the cab appear at the end of the street. Getting up, supporting Yuzu on her shoulder, she makes a sign to the driver. She opened the door, put Yuzu in, and looking at her thought:

“In this state, she can’t go to her door, even less open it....” she sights ”Guess I have to go with her.”

When the driver let them, Yuzu needed her help to take some bills out of the wallet, then she had to be supported to the door. In front of the door, Yuzu spent five minutes trying to put the key in the keyhole, before the woman decided to take the key and opened the door.

“Thanks,” said Yuzu entering the apartment." I think the less I can do is to give you hospitality for the night...ouch!” 

She fell to the ground and the blonde gets her up.

“Where's your bedroom?” she asked.

“End of the hallway, right door.”

The blonde led her in the hallways, entered the small bedroom, and sat Yuzu on the bed.

“Well....” she said a bit red, “I think you need to take off some clothes before sleeping no...?”

“Yeah... right,” said Yuzu.

While the woman turned back Yuzu started to get off her shirt. But being completely drunk didn't help, and she only managed to get stuck in her shirt and started to groan in discomfort. Hearing that, the other woman turned back and couldn’t resist to laughed when she saw Yuzu hand in the air, with the shirt half removed, stuck like a kid

“Come here,” she said, helping her to remove the top, letting yuzu in the bra in front of her...

“Last time a girl undressed me...” laughed Yuzu, before seeing Mei's face appearing in her mind "...it was...” 

Big tears started to fill her eyes when she felt something on her lips... Something she didn’t feel for the last thirteen years: The lips of another girl kissing her.

The blonde was kissing her deeply, then remove her lips, put her hand on Yuzu’s shoulder, and said:

“Don't think about that... If you made yourself in that state, it’s to forget, not thinking again about bad memories.”

Her fingers run around Yuzu's chest, going down to her skirt, to open and remove it.

“Are you okay to do that? I’m in the mood you know... I can make you forget your problem...” she was talking with an enchantress, sensual voice.

“I don't even know your name...” whispered Yuzu.

“Me too and... just two strangers.... a night.... a bed.... isn't exciting...?” she asked with a lewd smile.

“Well… I…”

Yuzu was cut by the lips of the other woman who kissed her once again. She resisted for one or two seconds, then let go. She kissed the woman who in response started to caress her back. The woman pushes her back. Then all go black. 

Yuzu woke up the next morning in her bed, with a serious headache.

“Seems I went a bit too far last night.” thought the woman "The hangover will be violent”

Getting out of her bed, she noticed that she was naked.

“Hurg.. why am I naked?” she thought trying to remember the event of last night, rubbing her head.

She heads to her closet and puts on a t-shirt and a short then turn back... And see it: the blonde, sleeping peacefully in her bed. At her sight, the memory came back to Yuzu... The bar, the drink, the women, the... steamy night...

“Ho....ho right....” thought Yuzu.

She wanted to think, deciding what to do. But the hangover was too powerful. So, she decided to wake up the woman and to make some coffee.

“Hey...wake up.” she shook the woman who woke up slowly.

“Hey....how are you.” asked the woman waking up with a small smile.

“Hangover. Harsh.” said Yuzu “I will make some coffee. Join me in the kitchen when you want, I don’t work today anyway.”

Heading to her kitchen, Yuzu started the coffee machine, took two cups, and started to fill her one with coffee. At the time that the other woman joined her, she already drank three cups. The woman sits next to her. Yuzu filled a second cup and hold her.

“Thanks...” She took a sip “Hey hum... Misuzu...”

“Yuzuko...” answered Yuzu. She finished her cup then continue” Thanks for... last night... for taking care of me...no I mean…For bringing me back home...”

“Hey, no problem... I enjoyed the night you know.” smiled the woman

“Yeah.. yeah… That too.” said Yuzu looking away.

“Seems it has been a long time since your last.“ continue the woman “How many times, since you splet with someone?”

“Thirteen years” answered back Yuzu “Last time was where I shared my bed with my step-sisters, back in high-school”

“You...with your...” Misuzu looked at her surprised eyebrow up.

“Long story doesn’t mind it. And only sleep not....” she swallows one more cup of coffee, her face bright red.

“Ha, I see, small room, you only had the place for one bed?” asked Misuzu.

“Yes.. yeah... If you want to take a shower, it’s the door in front of the bedroom” offered the chairwoman trying to change the subject.

“I'm fine with the coffee for now,” said Misuzu “Go, it seems you need it”

“Yes, clearly.”

Yuzu headed to the small bathroom. She entered the shower and turned it on. Increasing the heat of the water, she felt the sensation of tiredness and the hangovers flow back. Getting out after some time, she dressed in the steamy bathroom then went back to her guest.

“Feeling better?” asked the woman.

“Way more thanks.” Answered back Yuzu.

“I need to ask you something... I wasn't looking around but I saw the name on your door last night... Aihara....and you told me your name is Yuzuko... Are you... THE Yuzuko Aihara? The chairwoman of the Aihara academy? The one who made the Institution grow like no one before?”

With a sight, Yuzu sat and answered

“Yes, I’m the one.”

A heavy silence fell on the little apartment

“Well... I never thought that the respectful chairwoman of the most prestigious school of Japan could be found in a bar, drinking until she can't stay on her feet” laughed Misuzu, unable to believe that the woman with the hair undone, trying to recover from an awful hangover was the chairwoman of the one the most prestigious school of the country.

“Long story.” simply said Yuzu.

“If you don't mind, I’m curious,” said Misuzu, taking another cup of coffee.

“Why? Why are you so curious about my life? We don't know each other damn!”

Yuzu became aggressive. A stranger was trying to get into her life. And she felt that this one too will criticize her choice of life.

“Well...” Misuzu put her hand in reedition “Last night when you were sleeping... you were crying... Saying that you're sorry... to someone you called Mei... And there is what you told me when we head out of the bar... You don’t seem well in your life and don't want to let someone in this state.”

“Telling you the story of my life won't change anything... and I don’t see why I should tell it to a perfect stranger.”

Misuzu glare at her for a few second and finally said:

“My Name is Misuzu Sérizawa. I'm a psychologist. My job is to take care of people who can't deal with their problems, just like you do! I can tell, just by seeing your apartment that you struggle with your life, that you're in pain, and that you try to forget that pain by sinking in your work. And alcohol from what I saw last night. So, I’m not offering you a free session, I IMPOSE you a free session and I won't leave if you don't talk enough!” 

She said that in a strict tone. A strict tone that made Yuzu saw Mei in her for a second. Unable to argue due to the hangover and the tiredness, and understanding that she won't make Misuzu leave instead of calling the police she sighed and headed to the center of the living-room.

“If we have to talk about that, better to get comfortable.” she proposed while she sat under the kotatsu followed by Misuzu.

“It will be a long story... You sure you ant hear it? It’s not fun or anything... just a story of pain a regret.” argued Yuzu, hoping that it will make Misuzu think again.

“Stop fooling around and tell me,” ordered Misuzu.

“Very well... All start thirteen ago when my mother met my stepfather, married him, and when I met her....” started Yuzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, just a few things to say before leaving you.  
> Misuzu Sérizawa, well it's a reference to two different characters, Mikoto's mother in the To Aru Series and the doctor Serizawa in the movie Godzilla of 2014.  
> It's the first time that I tried to write a drunk character, so I hope it was good.  
> Thanks for your time, I see you in the next chapter, and thank you for your support


	3. The spark of love that drowned in tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu talk to MIsuzu about her past.

Chapter 3: The spark of love that drowned in tears

~Thirteen years ago. 

_“Please pardon your weak sister.”_

Yuzu closed the letter and pulled it back in the notebook. Nine months have passed since Mei had left the house. Nine months that Yuzu thought she needed to do something.

“Yuzu, you've got mail!” the voice of her mom calls her from the kitchen.

“A mail... From who?” thought Yuzu, leaving her bedroom. When she arrived at the kitchens, she saw the letter on the table. Grabbing a knife, she opened it, and recognized the writing: it was the one her ex-boss, Mr. Udagawa. She didn’t have any news of him since the cafe had close. Opening the letter, she started to read it:

_To miss Yuzuko Aihara._

_I wrote you this short letter because I think you deserve to know, whatever your sister said: Mei and I are now married, intending to ensure the future of the Aihara academy.  
For some reason that I cannot understand, Mei didn’t want to have any contact with you, but I will be glad to give you some news from time to time if you want._  
I also came to you to ask you if you know why Mei seemed so in pain since she left.  
_You can call me on the usual number._  
_Shigeru Udagawa_

Two big tears fall from Yuzu's eye.

“It’s over... I hesitate too much... Sorry Mei...” she thought.

“So, what is it?” asked her mother.

Yuzu managed to recompose herself and answered:

“A letter from... Mei’s husband... She's married now.”

“Ho... answered her mother... I hope she's good. She’s a bit young to be married” said her mother.

“I hope too...” said Yuzu.

She gets back to her room, drops the letter in the litterbox, and melts into tears on her bed.

~Four months later. 

"And that's all for the weather report on this November the fourth. I hope you will have a good day.”

Yuzu finished her breakfast while the weather report ended.

“Come on, time to go to the college,” she said getting up.

At the same moment, the phone rang. Unusual a seven Am. Yuzu took it and answered:

“Yes?”

“Yuzu it’s that you?” said a voice tainted by sadness on the phone.

“Yes... Who's on the phone?

“It’s Udagawa... Yuzu… I'm sorry to be the one to announce to you that... Mei .... Mei is dead ....”

The phone drops on the floor while Yuzu's eyes grow in horror. Her brain was working at full speed, searching for a realistic solution. Mei can't be dead. It was a bad joke... a misunderstanding... She picked up the phone and screamed in:

“How's that, she’s dead? How?”

“She.... took some drugs and alcohol last night... I found her this morning in her room, on the floor...The fireman tried to wake her up but... they gave up some minutes ago...I'm so sorry Yuzu...” explained Udagawa.

Yuzu's legs lost all their strength. She collapsed on the ground.

“No... Mei...it...it can't be… No... Mei...” stammered Yuzu.

“Yuzu? You're here? Are you okay?” said the voice of Udagawa on the phone.

“Yes... sorry. I… I need some time...Thanks for telling me... I think…” managed to say Yuzu.

“I will call you when I know where she will be... that you can come to see her.” concluded Udagawa.

The call ends. Yuzu stood on the ground unable to move. When her mother entered the apartment an hour later, she found her daughter on the ground. Yuzu was nothing more than a wreck, broken, in tears, unable to admit that she lost the one t she loved so much. Unable to accept that her Mei was gone.

~One week later. 

“Yuzu... I'm sorry.” The voice of Harumin forces Yuzu to look up.

One week after Mei's death, it was the day of the funeral. That of Mei and Grandfather. Shō was destroyed, losing his father and his daughter the same day. For the funeral, Mei’s friends were invited. Himeko, Harumin, Matsuri, Shirao, Mitsuko, Sarah and Nina, all came to pay the last goodbye to their friend. The ceremony was short, then the two bodies were sent in the pyre. After that, the ashes were collected and placed in two different urns. The day ended in the graveyard. Mei and her grandfather's urn were put in the same grave. Nobody said anything. The guest present gave one last time their condolence, then left. Yuzu was the last one to stay in the graveyard. When she left the place, she saw Harumin and Matsuri waiting for her, with a man that she never saw. When she approached, he greeted her.

“Miss Yuzuko Aihara?” asked the man.

“Yes, that’s me.” answered the blonde.

“I'm Tom, Tom Fletcher, notary. My condolence to your sister. I'm sorry to disturb you on such a day, but I have to inform you that Miss Mei Aihara left me some instructions concerning you, Miss Taniguchi Harumin, and Miss Misuzawa Matsuri. Can we discuss for an appointment that I can give you her last will concerning you three?”

~Three days later. 

Harumin and Matsuri were sitting in the waiting room of the notary.

“Do you think Yuzu is okay?” asked Matsuri.

“She lost Mei... I don't think she will be “okay” before a while.” answered Harumin.

“No, I mean... ha anyway forgets it.” said Matsuri.

The notary entered the room and invited them to come into his office.

“Misses, glad to see you” greet the man.

Yuzu was already in the office. She came earlier to discuss some other thing about the inheritance of her grandfather with her parents.

“Hi Yuzu. How are you?” asked Harumin.

Yuzu looked at her. No trace of her classic joy was seeing in her eyes. Only pain and sadness were present.

“Let’s do this quickly. I'm sure she wants to have time for her.” said Matsuri while sitting.

“Yes, let's end up with this.” simply said Yuzu.

The different protagonist sat and the notary took an envelope.

“So, misses, I will open this letter, which contains the instruction that Mei Aihara left concerning you three.” announced the man.

The notary took a letter-opener and open it.

“So...” the notary looked at it quickly and started to read  
  
_“To Miss Misuzawa and Misses Taniguchi. I bequeathed a letter that they will open by themselves. Those letters will act as my last will for them. I also bequeathed to each of the 30% of my bank account.”_

The notary handed them the two letters and some files concerning the bank for the legacy of the bank account.

_“Then to my dear step-sister, Yuzuko Aihara. I bequeathed you two letters. I want you to read the first one, then when the condition that I enounced in will be complete, you will be allowed to read the second one. I also leave you all my possession that I left to your and my home. You will also get the last 40% of my bank account.”_

The notary handed Yuzu the two letters.

“And it seems that's all.” he reread the letter quickly and concluded, “ Yes that's everything.”

“I take care of the honorary.” said Yuzu, to Matsuri and Harumin.

“Thanks” answered the two other girls.

After thanking the notary, the three leave the notary’s office.

“Well I'm going home.” said Yuzu “See you.”

“See you Yuzu. Get well soon. And don't forget we're here if you need anything, right Matsuri?” said Harumin.

“Yes, you can count on us Yuzu. Don’t stay alone right? Call us if you need anything.” Chain-up Matsuri. 

“Thanks...” Yuzu bowed and got away.

Back at Home, Yuzu headed to her bedroom and opened the first letter that Mei left her.

_Hey Yuzu,_

_If you read this... Well, it’s that I finally found the courage to killed myself. I'm sorry to force you to deal with this but I don't have the strength to face grandfather._

_I'm so sorry Yuzu. I would love to share my life with you but I can't._

_As I know you, you won't be able to move forward, so this is the last thing that I want to tell you:_

_Live. Find love, be happy, and forgive me. Live the life that I cannot have. Live the life that you deserved. When you will have done this when you will have forgiven me, and create the life that you want, you would be allowed to open the second letter._

_Yuzu, I leave you my ring in this letter. It was my most precious treasure, but as much I love it, I want you to have it and that you give it to the person that you will choose to share your life._

_Please, forgive your selfish and weak sister._

_This time, still, won't be the last time I talk to you, because I hope you will read the other letter a day. I'm glad that I was your sister._

_Goodbye_

_Mei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for your time and thanks for enjoying the story.  
> I don't have anything special to say about this chapter, so I leave you and thanks for your support


	4. Even a spark can burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misuzu analyse Yuzu past and force her to move in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone.  
> Chapter 4, we did half of the way on this story. Thanks for still reading it.  
> We entered the second phase of the story now. The setting is over, now it's time to see how Yuzu will deal with her life.  
> I hope as always that you will like the chapter.

Chapter 4: Even a spark can burn.

“Wow that's kind of a story,” said Misuzu “Sure you go through a lot.”

“Then I stopped my study in photography to go to business school... Mei said she wanted me to live the life she couldn’t have... So, I decided to become the chairwoman of the school at her place. It was what counted the most for her, I couldn’t let it be destroyed by the council of administration. It took me three years, but they hadn't the possibility to name someone else to the post when I posted my candidature to it. I took those three years to learn how to manage an affair and the rest I learned it… well I learned on the job.” explained Yuzu.  
“And what your parents said?”

“Nothing. After Mei and my grandfather's death, my stepfather was destroyed and fell into depression. With the inheritance, my mother bought a home in Hokkaido, retired from her work, and went with him to live there, to try to help him to go better. I lost contact with them... We…. Well our last discussion didn't end well.” said Yuzu.

“What happened? Did you...” Misuzu asked.

“Don’t want to talk about it for now.” Cut Yuzu.

“Okay, well in that case we have finished no?” commented Misuzu.

“Yes, you know everything. Or at least the more important.” said Yuzu.

“Well if you want I can you my opinion” proposed Misuzu.

“Feel free....” abandoned Yuzu.

Misuzu clears her throat and starts.

“First. As much as you want to tell it, you didn't make your mourning... And twelve years it’s way too long, I’m sorry to say it like this. Second. You don't follow what she wants. She said she wants you to find love, to live your life for her, not live HER life for her. And you already know that you don't do it correctly.”

“And what made you say that?” attacked Yuzu.

“The fact that you never opened the second letter that she left you,” answered Misuzu.

“How do you...” started Yuzu, but Misuzu interrupted her.

“You don't talk about it, what it contains. I just supposed, and you confirmed that I was right.” she said with a devilish grin.

Yuzu stared at her, shocked to be read so easily. During the last year, she learned how to be unreadable for her work. And that stranger understood the bottom of her heart in less than an hour. Yet she refused to accept it

“So, you too... You to think you know better than me what she could want....” hanger started to fill her voice

“Have you ever asked your friend what she told her in her letter?” asked Misuzu, arm crossed, holding the gaze of Yuzu.

Surprised, Yuzu stared at her in silence, then looked away and answered.

“No, never.”

Misuzu got up and took her coat. She took a paper, wrote something then handed it to Yuzu.

“Here, it’s my number. Call your friend. Ask them what she tells them in her letter. Think about it. And if you need any help to order your mind, call me. We will drink another beer while talking about it... On the condition that you don't smash yourself like last night.” she ended her sentence in a laugh. Then head to the entrance. “I leave you for now. I hope you will call me soon.”

She opened the door and got out of the apartment. The door closed, letting Yuzu alone in the silence. She stayed alone, not moving, under her kotatsu, thinking. Then she suddenly rushed into her bedroom. She threw away her clothes and opened the shrine. Looking at the picture she collapsed on the ground.

“What should I do Mei... help me... please...tell me... What you really want please.... please tell me....” she begged.

She looked on her side. On the ground, her phone was leaking a bit of her coat. She took it and composed the number of Harumin.

“Yuzu?” answered the voice of Harumin, seeming to be concerned” You rarely call, is everything okay?”

“Harumin... can we... Can I come to your home...? I need an answer... From you and Matsuri... About... Mei.” asked Yuzu.

“I see... You're welcome of course, come whenever you want.” said the voice of Harumin.

“I'm on the way... thanks” Yuzu ended the call and started to dress properly.

~An hour later.

Yuzu stood on the front of Matsuri's and Harumin apartment, the finger near to the doorbell, not sure to be ready. Suddenly the door opened and Matsuri appeared, grabbed her arm, and brought her inside

“How long will you wait in front of the door?” Asked the young woman, irritated.

“How do you know that I…?” stammered Yuzu.  
“You called us to enter in the building, idiot.” smiled Matsuri.

“Ho yeah... right.”

Greeting the two women, she took a seat at their table in front of Matsuri, while Harumin brings some tea.

“So, Yuzu “she started, “You said you needed an answer about Mei...What could we do for you?”

Yuzu took a sip of her tea and looked them in the eye.

“I need.... to know what Mei asked you in her letter, twelve years ago” she explained simply.

The two women exchanged a surprised look, then Matsuri got up and headed to their office while Harumin started to explain, searching for her word.

“Yuzu... Mei... asked us to...keep an eye on you, to be sure that you will forgive her and that you... live your life.” answered Harumin, a bit uneasy.

For the last year, every conversation about Mei ended up in a clash, so she chooses her words carefully, trying to not frustrate Yuzu. Matsuri came back and put two letters on the table.

“Here, just read it, it will make things easier,” she proposed.

Yuzu took the first one and started to read it silently.

_To Taniguchi Harumin_

_I wrote you this letter to ask you for a last favor. You are Yuzu's best friend and because of that, I want you to keep an eye on her. As I know Yuzu, even if I tell her to forgive me and to live her life, she is not gonna do it. She will try to stay close to me. She won't try to find someone else. And I’m scared that she tried to replace me, to fulfill what she could think was my wish._

_So, I ask, no I beg you and Matsuri, the two persons who are the closest to her, the one she will trust, to protect her, to help her to pass this trial._  
_I know that I ask a lot from you, me who isn’t even brave enough to simply tell to my grandfather that my marriage doesn’t fit me. I asked the same thing to Matsuri so please work together in this regard. I leave you a certain amount of money, I hope it will help you to have an easier life and in that way that you can help Yuzu more._ Please, save her from me, that's my last wish. 

_With my thanks,_

_Aihara Mei_

Yuzu put the letter down on the table.

“Mine says basically the same thing,” said Matsuri.

Harumin and Matsuri stayed silent waiting for Yuzu to say something.

“Thank you for answering me…’” she finally said,”It seems that you just did your best to fulfill Mei's last wish, which I failed to do... ”She got up “I'm sorry I need some time.”

Just before she left the apartment, Harumin called her:

“Yuzu! Don't ever forget that Mei wanted you to live! So... don't do something stupid okay? And you know, you can come here whenever you want if you need anything.”

“Yeah, thanks Harumin…” answered Yuzu, without turning back.

She left the building and headed back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Short appearance of Harumin and Matsuri, I assumed they were together in this story.  
> Yuzu clashed with her parent, but don't worry we will seek this subject later.  
> Once again thanks for reading and I see you for the next chapter.


	5. A spark can light a blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what she learned, Yuzu is lost and unable to know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, dear readers.  
> Important chapter this time. The three last chapters are all important, but I think this one is the most important of all the story due to what it brings. I won't spoil more and let you discover it.  
> As always, thanks for your support on this story. and have a good time reading it.

Chapter 5: A spark can light a blaze.

One week later.

Yuzu wasn't moving in her bed. After the revelation and the reflection of the last week, she wasn't able to do anything. So, she pretended to be sick and didn’t go to work this week. Leaving her bed, she looked at herself in her mirror: Clothes old from three-day, hairs undone, eyes red, it was impossible to recognize the chairwoman.

“I'm such a mess.” thought Yuzu.

One more time, she looks at the paper that Misuzu left her, with her phone number. She goes back to the shrine and read once again the letter that Mei left her. Then look at the second one. Still sealed after twelve years. Unable to make a decision, Yuzu collapses one more time on her bed and falls asleep. The sound of the doorbell woke her up suddenly. Looking at the clock she noticed that she slept the whole afternoon.

“Who could it be ?” she growled, going to open her door.

When she opened the door, she saw the face of Misuzu, a bag in hand in the doorway.

“Hi,” she said “Sorry to come out of the blue. Can I enter?”

“I have nothing better to do, so come.” muttered Yuzu.

“Thanks.” Misuzu entered the room and put her bag on the table.

“What do you want?” asked Yuzu, collapsing on the kotatsu.

“Well... I got a new customer yesterday. A girl from your school. To her parent's demand, I have to give you my feedback. But when I call, I heard that you were sick since the beginning of the week. So... I came to the news. You didn't call me but... I can tell that you have thought a lot without finding a solution no?”.

“What makes you say that?” growled Yuzu.

“Your look, nothing more. You're a mess. Even stuffed, you were looking better.” answered Misuzu, with a concerned look.

“I hate psychologists.” complained Yuzu, looking away.

“Here catch.” said Misuzu.

A can of beer flew through the room and fell next to Yuzu. Misuzu sat next to her and put a pack on the kotatsu.

“I told you that we would talk again around a bear no? So, let's talk. As a friend this time.” announced the woman, opening her can.

“F...Friend?!” Shouted, yuzu surprised.

“Drinking comrade if you want” sighed Misuzu.

Yuzu opened her bear and the characteristic “pssh” filled the room.

“So, what's the problem now?” asked Misuzu after that both of them took a few sips.

Yuzu stayed silent, looking at her can. The room remained quiet, only broken by the sound of the two-women drinking. Finally, Yuzu answered:

“I...” she searched her word “I'm lost... It seems that... All I did... wasn't what Mei wanted and... now I don't know what to do...should I continue? Or try to fulfill her last wish and take a new start? ... And for my friend and my family...they were right all those years and I had been... awful with them... how can I apologize...?” Yuzu's voice broke while she felt in tears.

Misuzu finished her sip, put her can on the kotatsu, and took yuzu in her arms, to the surprise of that one. She started to rub her hair and her back to calm her down.

“Here, here, everything will be okay... I’m not familiar with your family and your friend but if they tried to bring you back those last year it's that they love you... they won't be angry at you, only happy to see you be better in your life.“ she whispered in Yuzu’s ears.

Misuzu tried to calm her like she was a child. In a way, it comforts Yuzu. For thirteen years now she never felt the warmth of another person. So, she didn’t resist and stayed in the hug, feeling the warmth of Misuzu.

“All I can tell you” whispered Misuzu ” Is to follow your heart... You knew Mei...You share her life for a time... So, what do you think she wanted?”

“I don't know... The academy was what she cared most about... ENOUGH TO LEAVE ME!” screamed Yuzu.

“We touch something... Yuzu all this year... you were angry at her right? You never forgave her to leave you... So, you try to take her place as a substitute, right? Go ahead... Tell what you have on the heart...Screamed, cry, it will stay between us, and you will feel better after that.” she said calmly, trying to trigger Yuzu's hide feeling.

In tears, Yuzu sobbed a few times before starting to screamed: 

“WHY???!! WHY DID SHE CHOOSE THE SCHOOL OVER THAN ME!!! WHY DID SHE KILLED HERSELF IF THE SCHOOL WAS SO IMPORTANT FOR HER!!! WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME ALONE!!??? WHY SHE DIDN’T TELL ME ANYTHING?? WHY SHE DIDN’T ASKED MY HELP TO FIND A SOLUTION??? WHY… SHE DIDN'T TRUST ME?? I HATE HER!!! I WANT TO HATE HER!! BUT I CAN’T!!! SHE MISSED ME SO MUCH THAT I CAN'T HOLD HER A GRUDGE!!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

Yuzu’s scream lasted until she was out of breath. She continues to cry in the arms of the first person in thirteen years who managed to make her talk and force her to unleash her feelings. The first person in thirteen years that she trusts enough to tell her what she had on the heart. Someone that she just met, but who was able to unleash her feelings. Finally, exhausted due to the lack of sleep, the energy required to cry, and the relaxing effect due to the fact that she was finally honest with her, she fell asleep, feeling safe in the warm embrace of Misuzu. When Yuzu woke up, she was in her bed. Looking at her sight she saw Misuzu, sat on the floor, earplug in the ears. Seeing her waking up she smiled :

“Hey, sleep well?” she asked.

“Humm... yes I think.... how many...?” yawned Yuzu.

“Around one hour” cut her Misuzu, anticipating the question.

Yuzu got up and sat on the bed.

“Hum... thanks... for earlier...” said Yuzu, hesitant.

“Don't thank me for now. And now you will tell me what is THAT:” she asked pointing to the small shrine in the closet.

Yuzu's blood froze in horror. She forgot to close the secret panel when Misuzu arrived. The shrine, the picture, the letter.... all was exposed.

“I understand now... With a shrine dedicated to her in your room... Of course, you won't be able to forget her, you know.” said Misuzu, a severe expression on the face.

“But I...” started Yuzu being immediately cut by Misuzu who didn’t let her argue.

“Listen to me. I talk as a specialist here. Those kinds of things are bad... Really bad. You need to throw away that stuff. You can keep some memory but that... that it’s too much and especially... it takes way too much importance in the room.”

“I... can't... I can't throw that away... It's... all I still have from her.” stammered Yuzu.

Misuzu put her hand on Yuzu's shoulder and explained with a calm tone:

“You don't need to do it now. I don't ask you that, it’s too quick. But you need to start to think about it. Apologize to your friend and family. And when it will be done, throwing this will be easier. And remember. If you need help, your friend and family will be glad to help you. And me too, if you need.”

Yuzu looked at her with a sad face. She didn't want it. She didn't want to forget Mei. But deep in her heart, she knew that Misuzu was right.

“Hum... I know that I ask you a lot but.... can you wait for the time that I take a shower...? I would like to try to call my parents but… I don't think I can't do it alone”

Misuzu smiled. She finally broke the shield of Yuzu. She's was going to start moving in her life.

“Of course,” she said with a comforting smile “Take your time I’m waiting for you”.

Yuzu entered her shower, turned on the water, and increased the heat. Quickly, steam started to fill the bathroom. Under the shower, she reflected. What she could say to her mother? After twelve years without talking. Scares started to fill her stomach. She can't just call and say “Hi, how are you after twelve-years?”. How to justify so much time of silence. She gets out of the bathroom and joins Misuzu in her bedroom. She was waiting for her, sitting next to the bed. She put Yuzu’s phone on the bed. Yuzu took place next to her and grabbed it, searching for her mother's number. When she finally finds it, she looked at Misuzu who smiled one more time to reassure her. Will all her courage Yuzu launch the call. The phone rang one time. Two times.. Three-time... Four times... When finally, she heard her mother's voice answering the call.

“Hello? Yuzu is that you? Is everything okay?” answered her mother’s voice.

“Hello, mother. Yes, it’s me” said Yuzu, fear in her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was good and you have a good time reading it.  
> Yep, I let a little cliffhanger. Not the level of sensei in the last chapter of C+( my god Mei what did happen to you?) but i still like it. Ume is here and will have a talk with Yuzu in the next chapter as you guessed.  
> I hope you like it, thanks for reading and see you next time.  
> Also, I noticed that the last chapter, next friday will be up... on Christmas day. So I don't know for now if I will delay it to the previous or the next or leave it on Friday.


	6. Some sparks can’t be extinguished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu have a talk with her mother.

Chapter 6: Some sparks can’t be extinguished.

“Hello? Yuzu, is that you? Is everything okay?” answered her mother's voice.

The voice of her mother. Not heard for twelve years now. Scare filled every inch of Yuzu's body.

“Hello, mother. Yes, it’s me” she answered.

“It’s been a long time Yuzu. Way too long. I'm glad that you finally called me, you know. How are you?” asked her mother.

Surprised by such kindness from someone she doesn’t call for such a long time Yuzu took some time to answer.

“Hem... I... I’m fine mother. Th…Thanks... How's father is going for the last few years?” she asked in return.

“Well, it’s still hard... He gets better but... Losing Mei and his father the same day... And with what happened with you... He is still marked...but he's way better than the last time you saw him.” answered her mother, a bit concerned but clearly trying to be reassuring as much as possible.

“Ho....” remorse filled Yuzu's mind. She never thought that her clash with her parents could have such a consequence on them.

“Mother I... I need to tell you something...it’s...”   
Words failed to get out of Yuzu’s throat. Fear paralyzed her. Next to her, Misuzu put a hand on her shoulder and whispered.

“You can do it.”

Yuzu looked her in the eye. Two green eyes, filled with trust in her. She took a breath and said:

” I’m sorry.”

“Hum? Sorry about what dear?” asked her mother, surprised.

“For our clash when Mei died. For not calling you all this time. For being so violent when all you wanted was to help me. For…. being such a bad daughter when you gave me so much….” explained Yuzu.

“Don't worry Yuzu, I never hold a grudge against you. It was a hard time for you. You lost your sister and....your love. You were hurt, lost, and not in your normal state.” Ume's voice was tainted by sadness at the memory of those days. 

“My love?... Mom how... I never told you...”

Yuzu's voice was filled with surprise. How her mother could know about her relationship with Mei. She never told her anything about it.

“Don't underestimate what a mother can understand Yuzu...Never...” said calmly her mother with love in her voice.

“I’m…” started Yuzu being cut by her mother

“Sorry, yes I know. I understand. Being in love with your sister should not be easy…But you don’t have to feel guilty. Loving someone is not a bad thing. I’m happy to hear that you move forward in your life again.” 

The calm tone of her mother helped Yuzu to calm down. But the emotion was still high and she still had difficulty talking.

“Thanks, mom.” struggled Yuzu.

“I need to leave you, we have some guests… Call me back whenever you want. We have so much to discuss.” explained her mother.

“Thanks… Thank you so much…tell to father that I’m sorry please…” concluded Yuzu.

“I will dear, I will… don’t worry.’” answered her mother.

The phone call ended, and Yuzu put back the phone on the table.

“It seems it doesn’t go too bad. commented Misuzu.

“She… I expected her to be angry at me, for not calling all this time, for what I say and…. She was just… happy to hear me…” stammered Yuzu.

“I told you… your family can’t be mad at you because you had to deal with really harsh things, and that you weren’t in your normal state.” said the psychologist.

“Yes… it seems…” answered Yuzu.

“Now it's just let your friends. But not tonight” said Misuzu “One step at the time.”

“If you say so…” agreed Yuzu.

“I think you deserve a reward for being this brave… Want a massage? It could calm you down” proposed the woman.

Yuzu looked at her and took a second of reflection.

“Why did you offer me that? You… are a bit tactile” asked the chairwoman.

“Well…. I got some skill in the massage and… ho that’s something I do with the clients with whom I have a good relation to helping them to calm down” smiled the blonde.

“Why not…. It could only be good” she answered.

Misuzu smiled once again and get on the bed.

“So, get on your stomach, I start by your shoulder.” she said.

After only a few minutes of massage, Yuzu felt she started to fall asleep.

“Feel… free to stay... sleep if... you want.” she said before falling asleep.

When she woke up, the first thing she saw was Misuzu’s face, sleeping next to her. She moved out of bed without waking her up and grabbed her phone from the table.

“I don’t want to wait.” she thought” They suffered too much because of me”

She composed the number of Harumin. After two ring the woman answered:

“Yuzu? Is everything being alright” asked the voice of Harumin, concerned to receive a call.

“Yes... Can I ... come again today? I need to tell you something.” asked Yuzu.

“Of course, you come for lunch?” proposed Harumin. 

Yuzu looks at the clock. Ten AM. 

“No, I will come a bit later if you don’t mind” 

“Of course. See you Yuzu.”

Yuzu put the phone down and started the coffee machine. While doing this she heard Misuzu’s step behind her.

“Hi.” greet her Yuzu.

“Hi” answered the woman.

“Coffee?” proposed the black hair girl.

“Appreciate” answered her guest.

Both women sat in front of each other and started to drink their coffee.

“Misuzu, I want to ask you something.” said Yuzu.

“Yes?” answered Misuzu.

“Can you... take me as a normal client? I think that I will need more help and… I can’t let you continue to help me for free and around a beer.” said Yuzu.

Not expecting that, Misuzu didn’t answer immediately and stared at her, coffee in hand.

“If it’s that you want of course. I will give later my address.” she finally said.

“Thanks.”

“So, what’s your plan for the day?” she chained up.

“I will go to see my friend and apologize to them. I owe them.” explained Yuzu, taking a long sip of coffee

“Sure, you changed a lot those last days.” commented the blonde.

“It seems…” agreed Yuzu.

The morning ended quickly. At least it is what it seems for Yuzu. At eleventh, Misuzu left her place after giving her the first appointment at her office. At one PM Yuzu headed to Harumin and Matsuri's apartment. When she arrived, an hour later, Harumin and Matsuri greeted her and made her sit on the couch.

“So, what do you want to tell us,” asked Matsuri.

“I’m sorry…” simply started Yuzu, lowering her head.

Surprised, Matsuri and Harumin looked at each other, unable to understand for which Yuzu just apologized.

"I’m sorry that I gave you such a hard time those last years… to not understand that you just wanted to help me… that…”

“Yuzu, enough.” said Matsuri.

“But...” tried to reply to the woman.

“Yuzu!” Matsuri raised her voice ”You don’t need to apologize to us. We both knew that it would be hard to make you forget Mei. And we both knew that you weren’t in your normal state. The simple fact that you came to apologize, well, it shows that you started to move in your life. And... We don't want anything more ”

“She’s right Yuzu.” continued Harumin "I’m glad to see you being better. You can always count on us, remember that. I told you when we were in high-school and it is still true. So please don’t apologize more. We’re happy to see you being better and you still can count on us to support us.”

Yuzu felt tears in her eye. She had been harsh, aggressive, even rude to them. She wasn’t able for the last few years to see how much she was surrounded by such kind people.

“Harumin… Matsuri… I…don’t have the word to…” sobbed Yuzu.

Both the women came closer and hugged her like they were still teenagers.

“Shhh,” said Harumin “Just let it go, don’t hold yourself. We’re here for you….”

Yuzu melted in tears one more time. So much those last days. All the tension, all the sadness of the last years, the frustration to hide her feelings for so long, suddenly released. But now she understood. She wasn’t alone. She had friends to help her. She found someone that helped her without asking anything, by pure kindness even if she were a pure stranger. While she was crying in the arms of her friend, she swore to herself to do everything possible to advance in her life as quickly as possible for now. For her friend. For her family. For Mei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As alaways thanks for reading this chaptern i hope you appreciate it.  
> I don't have anything to say so, see you for the last chapter.


	7. A new spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Yuzu's journey throught Mei's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, last chapter. First, thanks one more time to all of you who read this story.Thanks also for all your comment. I was very anxious when I released the first chapter, that people didn't like the story due to Mei's treatment as much that it was the first time that I wrote something dramatic and I wasn't confident in my capacity to write this type of story.  
> So a huge thanks for all your supportive comments. It really shows me that people liked it and gave me more self-confidence in me for writing sad story again.  
> I know that the story was short and sometimes maybe a bit rushed but when I wrote it, one of the constraints that imposed on me was to limit the length of the chapters.  
> Anyway, I leave you with this chapter, the last one of the story and I see you at the end for the end notes.

Final Chapter: A new spark.

~Three months later:  
Yuzu closed the door of her apartment, put her coat on the coat rack, left her shoes, and put the food she bought in the fridge. She just came back from a session of therapy at Misuzu’s office after a rough day at work. For the last three months, since she apologized and heard her family and friends saying that they were happy to see her taking the right way, she started to work on her resignation from the school. But she didn’t forget that Aihara academy was the most precious thing that Mei had, so she was looking for a good successor. And she probably found it. A young girl of twenty-eight-years, ex-student of the academy. After a meeting with her, Yuzu was confident in her capacity to keep the academy on the right track. She also goes every week to Misuzu's cabinet to get some help to make her mourning. She made some progress, but she wasn’t able to throw Mei's shrine in her closet for now. But at least she doesn’t open it every day now. And she also started to do other things than work. For the first time since Mei’s death, she took some time to buy some clothes for her and not for her work. She also went to the cinema with Matsuri and Harumin and started to plan to visit her parents. She headed to her bedroom, opened her closet, and hesitated a few seconds before opening the secret panel. The shrine, the pictures, the journal, the ring. She was facing all that made her remember Mei. She took the ring and put the necklace around her neck.

“First step.” thought Yuzu.

Then she took the pictures, the journal and went to her litter box. She stayed for five long minutes, hand above the trash can, unable to throw what she held. Finally, she gave up. Misuzu told her that if she shouldn’t force herself, that it could bring worse than good. But she didn’t want to run away. No more. it was time time to advance in her life. Taking her phone, she composed Misuzu's number and called her.

“Hi, Misuzu... Yes, I need to ask you something... Are you free this weekend?”

“Of course, I'm free. Want to go drink somewhere?” said joyfully her new friend on the phone.

“In fact, ... I want your support to move forward for a good time. I want to do it but... Alone I’m not strong enough.... you do so much for me, can you please….” replied Yuzu.

“Don't worry about it, just tell me when I need to come” said the psychologist, taking back her professional voice.

After according on the appointment Yuzu ended the call and sat on the nearby chair. She stared at the paper she had in hand. She stares at Mei's pictures. And realize something. Why throw it? She just had to go through Mei's death, not completely forget her. And realizing that, one of the last lockers that she had in her brain for the last thirteen years opened, something that everybody tried to make her understand finally became clear for her. She put the pictures apart and decided to buy a frame to put them somewhere. But still, she had to deal with the journal. She read it once again. She almost knew every word of it perfectly. But this... this was bad. This wasn't a thing to keep, Misuzu has been clear on this point. With a new will, Yuzu tore it into pieces and throws it in the garbage. When the last piece of paper disappears, she suddenly feels like if a weight just goes away.

“Now I just need to wait for Misuzu and throw the shrine,” she thought.

Satisfy with this decision, she decides to go to eat.

~Two days later.

Yuzu was in front of the big trash of her building, her shrine in hand, Misuzu next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

“You can do it.” said the psychologist.

Yuzu took a big breath and answered.

“Yes.”

She put the shrine above the trash and stayed. 

One minute passed. And another. Yuzu stayed still, the shrine above the trash.

“You can still wait, you know. You made a lot of progress already, there is no urge to...” said Misuzu, cut by a loud sound. Yuzu just dropped the shrine in the trash.

“No, I waited too long....” Yuzu’s voice broke and she started to sob.

“You're alright?” asked Misuzu.

“Yes... Sorry to ask you that, but I need to do one last thing... Can you come with me please?” demanded Yuzu.

“Of course, as I said, I'm here for you but... don't you prefer one of your friends?” proposed Misuzu.

“No, you... you're the one who lit the spark that helped me to advance so...” explained Yuzu.

“I understand. Lead the way.”

With Misuzu accepting her offer, Yuzu led her to the parking of her building. Here, she took her car and started the engine. She headed out of the parking and took a road that she knew perfectly. The one to the graveyard. When they arrived, Misuzu asked: 

“Is this the one when…” started the blonde.

“Yes, this is. Do you want to come, please?” asked Yuzu.

“If you want my presence.” offered Misuzu.

“Yes, that's why I ask you,” reply Yuzu.

“Very well.”

The two of them head to the graveyard. Yuzu led them to Mei's grave. Arriving in front of it, she made a short prayer. Next to her, Misuzu stayed silent. Then Yuzu raised the head and took a letter from her pocket.

“It’s the second one that she let me... The one to read when I will have fulfilled her last wish.” she said.

“So... you think you are ready to read it now?” asked Misuzu.

“No,” Yuzu put the letter back in her pocket "Not yet. I have... one last thing to do...” she answered, putting a hand to her neck.

“Ho....” Misuzu stayed silent, waiting for Yuzu to continue.

Both stayed silent in front of the grave. After what seemed an eternity, Yuzu took off her necklace and looked at it in her hand. Then turn to Misuzu and hand her the ring. Mei's one.

“Misuzu... Would you please... be the one who will share my life for now? I think that I can’t live without you now. You help me so much that I... felt for you…” asked Yuzu.

The proposal left Misuzu stunned. She never saw that side of Yuzu in all the time that they shared in the last months. But now that Yuzu made her declaration, she felt something in her chest. A sensation of happiness. She understood that in the time that she helped the woman, she gradually fell in love with her too. And Yuzu asked her to share her life. The response was obvious in her mind.

“Yes Yuzu, I accept... I...” stammered the woman, cheek red.

“So... As Mei asked... take her ring please....” Yuzu took Misuzu’s hand and put the ring to her finger.

They both stayed motionless, Yuzu holding Misuzu's hand. Then she put the letter out of her pocket once again. 

“So, this time it’s… the good one...” She opened the envelope. Inside, she found two letters. Both had a little indication. The first one was destined for Yuzu. The second was, _“for the person that you choose to share your life.”_. So, Yuzu hand this one to Misuzu, opened hers and started to read it :

 _My dear Yuzu_  
_I'm glad that you read this letter. It means, if you don't cheat, that you go through my death and build your life without me._  
_I think I owe you a better explanation. I decided to kill myself because I couldn’t bear to be only your sister. But grand-father, the society…. nobody will ever accept it. Nobody will ever accept us as we are. I can only imagine how much I made you suffer when I was married to someone else than you. And I can't imagine how much my selfish decision will make you suffer. But I did it for you. I cannot live knowing that you suffer. So, I need to disappear completely to allow you to live a new life, without me, this time. I hope you will forgive me for making you go through so much. All I want is your happiness and I will pray from the afterlife for you._  
_I hope you managed to make your mourning in a short time. Don't have any regrets, it’s better for both of us that I am gone. And don't think that you could have in a way or another bring me back. I just can't face grandfather and tell him that this marriage is not something that I want, even with your support, I’m this weak._  
_I'm so sorry Yuzu, but this time, it is really the last time that I talk to you.  
_ _Your sister who loves you deeply._  
_Mei._

Yuzu raised her eye, trying to not cry. 

“Mei…. You idiot…” she whispered.

Misuzu took her in her arms and patted her back.

“You have been so brave, I’m proud of you. As your friend... your doctor... your... girlfriend.”

“You should read you're one. Please.” said Yuzu.

“Alright.” saidMisuzu opening her letter and starting to read it.

_To the one that Yuzu chose to share her life._  
_I thank you. I thank you for bringing some light to Yuzu's life. She was the most precious thing that I ever had when I was alive, so please take good care of her. Please, also take good care of my ring. I want you to have it. It was the first gift that Yuzu gave me. In a symbolic way, I want to pass it to you, as you are her new love. I gave her a hard time, so please, I beg you to watch over her, to help her in her difficulty, and to make her happy. In this way, I will give you some advice. Yuzu could be over-energetic, she can be too excited, so a good way to calm her down is to force her to realize how much she can embarrass you if she continues. Or you can just kiss her, it works too. Second point: she loves spicy food. Don't hesitate to give her a lot of it. Third: don't let her dye her hair too frequently, it will damage it and it would be sad they are so beautiful. Fourth: Yuzu is the kindest person in the world, always to offer her help, so look after her and be sure she doesn’t get in trouble by trying to help someone, it’s what happened when she tried to help me. Finally, I ask you to be sure that she never, never again has contact with the Aihara academy. This thing brings way too much pain to her. If you can, please try to make sure that she never works from close to far with them.  
_ _I know that I’m a stranger to you and that I ask a lot. Consider it as the last will of a poor, weak girl, who can't even say to his grandfather that she's in love._  
_Thank you._  
_Aihara Mei._

Misuzu finished reading. Next to her Yuzu was crying in silence.

“All those years” she whispered, “All those years I worked in the academy... even if she wanted me to go as far as possible...”

“It’s over now, you will leave your post, no?” comfort her Misuzu.

“Yes. you're right... better late than never.” Yuzu stayed silent then resumed “… Misuzu... I'm going to see my parents next month...do you mind coming with me?”

“Of course, not...I will be by your side now. I will take care of you as she asked me. As a doc and a lover.” said Misuzu.

“Thanks.” simply answered Yuzu.

“Should we go?” proposed Misuzu.

“Go ahead, I will join you in a second.” answered Yuzu.

“Alright.”

Misuzu took a few steps back then turned and headed to the exit, leaving Yuzu alone in front of the grave.

“Mei.... as you see... I finally managed to fulfill your wish. I'm sorry it took so much time. Here was Misuzu. She's a psychologist. She helps me a lot. She’s the one that I choose to share my life with.” 

Big tears fall from her eyes, as the last sentence stayed block in her throat

“I need to go... Sorry, Mei... Goodbye.” 

Yuzu turned back and joined Misuzu who waited for her, not too far, watching if everything was alright. She took her hand and led her to the exit of the graveyard. Just before they passed it, Yuzu stopped, turned back in direction of the grave, and thought.

“Farewell Mei, I will see you in heaven.”

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading this last chapter. I have a few small things to say about it and the story in general.  
> Originally, in addition to alcohol, Yuzu was supposed to be on drugs, but I don't integrate it. It didn't bring anything more to the story and seemed a bit forced.  
> The steamy night was supposed to be a full NSFW chapter but the result.... was horrible so I skipped it and let you imagine what you want for it.  
> At the end of the last chapter after Yuzu's farewell, I have a long hesitation about the last sentence. Originally a whisper in the wind was supposed to answer her "I will wait for you." I liked the idea, but choose to delete it for two reasons: First I wanted to stay realistic and not integrate a mystical element, and two I wanted that the chapter closed Mei's story for Yuzu, so bringing her back even for a whisper wasn't a good idea in my opinion.  
> That's all for me and this story. One last time thank you for reading, liking, and commented it that means a lot to me.  
> I wish you a merry Christmas, an Happy new year, be safe and careful in these difficult times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it and you don't hate me too much for what I did to Mei.  
> Originally the story comes from a simple idea: And if Yuzu was the chairwoman of the academy? But for that Mei needed to be out for some logical reason. And there I thought to try something with a dead Mei and a Yuzu who have a hard time to go through. Next will come soon but I like the idea to published chapter by chapter instead of releasing it immediately, it gives more suspense I think.  
> I see you in the next chapter and hope you will come to read it. Thank You.


End file.
